The insanity of the Bloody Roar characters exposed
by Kuroi Bara Chan
Summary: Well, it features mini stories of just how stupid one can be. Yugo and Kenji, Alice and Uriko, Long and Uriko, Uranus and her job. Read the insanity and you'll understand.


Yes people, I am back. Bored as usual so I'm going to make a new story because school's starting and I just don't feel like making mysteries and having to think o_o. Anyway, I'm going to create a completely random story of stupidity and all that other crap. Yeah. just read my damn insanity.  
  
A young man was sitting on a swing set. He was gently rocking himself, the wind blowing his brown hair. He looked like he was sad. It was one of those pictures that have that serious feeling to it. He gripped the ropes that held the swing up.. then they snapped o.o.  
  
"GAHHH!!!!" cried the man. He landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
" That's why I tell you, Yugo, you shouldn't sit on the children's swing set." Said another boy. He watched Yugo roll around in the dirt, trying to get himself back up. He watched as Yugo held his hand up.  
  
"K-Kenji.. A little help?" Yugo asked, extending his hand further to Kenji. Kenji walked up to Yugo, and looked at his face.  
  
"Yugo want ME to help YOU?" Kenji asked, the tone in his voice becoming a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Please?" Yugo asked with big shining eyes. Kenji went closer to Yugo's face.. And kicked dirt in his eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KENJI!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!??!??!" But Kenji was already long gone. He was sitting under a tree watching Yugo flail his arms. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU- I'll.." Kenji looked at Yugo, at spit his gum out at Yugo.  
  
"Darn.. I missed his face.." Kenji yawned and stood up. Yugo had finally gotten up, and was steaming mad.  
  
"Kenji? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you..? OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE!" Yugo had big eyes and held Kenji's shoulders. "Kenji! Have you..?"  
  
"I'll scream raper.. Or child molester.. If you do not release me.." Kenji said, his eyes half way down.  
  
"Kenji! You're PMSing! Have you started..?" Yugo asked.  
  
"O.O W-what..?!" Kenji was going to slap Yugo. "Dirty bastard! I'm a MALE. I have different body parts than a FEMALE. I cannot PMS. And if I can I'm thoroughly frightened." Kenji replied.  
  
"You little fungus! Don't call me a bastard!" Yugo slapped Kenji on the side of his head.  
  
"Then do not call me a female!" Kenji kicked Yugo in the abdominal area. Yugo fell to the ground, clutching himself. Kenji just stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
Well, that's all fine and dandy, no? Well, let's see what going on at the Nonomura home.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY BROWNIE! GIVE IT BACK!" Came a loud cry.  
  
"I didn't see your name on it, so you can't have it back!" Came another voice. She stuck her tongue out, and ran into the front yard.  
  
"Little girl! GIVE IT BACK!" She ran at top speed and tackled the smaller one down.  
  
"RAPE! RAPE! I'M BEING MOLESTED! RAPE! RAPE!" Cried the younger one. People on the sidewalk gave the older girl some disturbed stares.  
  
"Uriko! Now they think I really WAS trying to molest you." She said, getting off Uriko.  
  
"You only get what you deserve Alice." Uriko said. She smiled innocently and started to walk off.  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT MY BROWNIE?" Alice said, coming up from behind.  
  
"o.o Eep." Was all Uriko murmured. She slowly turned around and noticed Alice with a shovel. "O.O Holy shiznits.." Uriko took off running, Alice behind her, waving the shovel like a lunatic. "I'MSOSORRYALICEIWON'TEVERDOITAGAINIPROMISE!" Uriko cried. She turned a corner, and flew over a fire hydrant she barley missed tripping over. Alive swerved the corner and tripped over the damned thing. The shovel flew out of her hands, and came thundering down.  
  
"Uriko.. When I get my hands on you, I'll-" The shovel had come down and hit Alice over the head, sharp part first.  
  
"ACK! ALICE!" Uriko went to Alice's side. "A-Alice! Are you all right?"  
  
"U-Uriko..? Is that.. You?" Alice asked through half open eyes.  
  
"Alice?! Did it hit you that hard?" Uriko cried. People were gathering around the two girls, watching with either morbid curiosity, or some sick type of love for pain.  
  
"Uriko.. I feel that I won't make *gasp* it.. Please! T-tell Mother.. That her blender's u-un *cough cough* m-my bed. And.. That Yugo's Playboys.. Are in my panty drawer.."  
  
"What are those doing in there?" Uriko asked, slightly scared.  
  
"Jenny was in every issue.. And he looked more at her in a T-shirt and panties than me absolutely naked." Alice said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"O.O A-anyway. w-will you make it?" Uriko asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Uriko.. I have a confession to make.." Alice said.  
  
"What is it?" Uriko asked, getting interested.  
  
"I've.. I've.." Alice began.  
  
"Yes, you..?" Uriko asked.  
  
"I've gotten.." And then Alice's eyes shut completely, and no matter how hard Uriko shook, Alice wouldn't budge.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ALICE!!!!!!!" Uriko cried, when she pulled the brownie from her pocket and sniffed. "I'll. make sure it's *sniff* buried with you." She set it on Alice's chest, when Alice made a heart stopping growling noise.  
  
"MY FUCKING BROWNIE!" Alice snatched it from her chest and ate it greedily.  
  
"O.o;; Er. o-okay Alice. You can eat it." Uriko backed away and ran back home, hiding beneath her sheets, making sure that if Alice comes in, she'd beat her with a broom.  
  
Amusing, aren't they? Ever wonder what happens in Long's cave? So do I so lets go see.  
  
A rock stood between him and the cliff.  
  
"Using my excellent kenpo skills, I shall break this rock that has landed in my training ground." Long took a deep breath. He made some funny poses and motions, then ran for the circular boulder. "HIYA! KIYA! YAH! HEEYA!" The smoke cleared and showed the outcome of Long's efforts to kill the boulder. It was still hanging there. Long's face became angry. "DAMN ROCK!" He did a flying kick, and the boulder flew down all right. And he went with it. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Long snatched one of the ledges, and hung a lot of feet in the air. His legs dangled and every foothold he got, it crumbled beneath his feet. He struggled, grunted and begged to get up.  
  
"Master Long? Master Long!" Uriko called.  
  
"Over here. Uriko! Be a good student and help me!" Long cried.  
  
"W-who is that?" Uriko looked around frightened. "S-Santa Claus? Is that really you?" Uriko turned left and right to find the old fat guy. Long's face took on a look of both fear and frustration.  
  
"No Uriko. This is your conscience. (Dammit.. I can't spell right now. ) I'm the little voice inside your head. Burn down your school. Start with the office." Long said in a spooky wavering voice.  
  
"Well.. If you say so." Uriko took out a match and went back down to town.  
  
"NO! URIKO! WAIT! STOP!" Long watched as the young girl jumped off rocks heading back to her school. 'Dammit.. I'm going to die..' Long thought. 'At least I've got something to hold on too.' Then, what a coincidence. It started to rain. "T-T No way.." The ledge became slippery and Long couldn't grasp it any longer. "I-I can't hold it. any longer!" Long's fingers lost the grip and he went falling down. His body hit multiple rocks. "Ow! *thud* OW! *thud* OW! *thud* OW! OH SHIT! POINTY ROCK! *thud* OH MOTHER SON OF BASTARD!" Long continued all the way down in that fashion. He was finally going to hit the bottom. He hit the ground.. Head first.  
  
"M-Master Long!' Uriko came running to his side. "What happened?"  
  
"I landed.. On my head yet miraculously I'm unharmed other than my wounds elsewhere." Long said, amazed by it all.  
  
"I know why Master Long! You landed on your head! Don't you see? Your hard- headed-ness saved you!" Uriko said while smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did! WAIT! MY WHAT?" Long said, with bulging muscles.  
  
"Your ever present immortality!" Uriko said with a sweatdrop. "Well, good bye Master, I've got to go home and get a lighter or matches."  
  
"O.O" Long just stood up and tried to crawl back to his cave.  
  
Isn't this fun? YAY! So much freaking fun! I'm having the time of my life! Yeah.. And pigs will fly out of my pants. Anyway, ever wondered why Uranus was so secretive? Let's find out..  
  
"These pants just don't fit me. oh crap! Where is my name tag?!" Uranus floated about, looking for the only object that was missing from her uniform. "Oh! Here it is! How did it get in the fish bowl?" She asked while kicking 7 boxes (that each held 24 cans) of recently drunken Budwiesers. She climbed into her car, where she got it, I don't know, and drove to work. "Hi, welcome to Taco Bell. My I take your order?" She asked, while standing in front of the register.  
  
"I want a burrito!" Uriko cried. "AndAlicewants3tacosextraonthelettuceYugowantedachalupaKenji wanted a saladandmyMotherwantsanumber4. Did you get that?"  
  
"O.O That'll be."Uranus didn't know what Uriko said so 5 different numbers. "Your total is 35.90 please."  
  
"Holy cheese! What's up with that? Dang.. Why do I gotta pay man?" Uriko asked. She handed the money to Uranus and waited for her change. She received her order number, which was 16. Uriko sat down.  
  
"Uranus! One of our cooks is out sick today. We need you to cover." Came her boss.  
  
"Oh sure! No problem." Uranus said. 'It'll be helluva lot easier than trying to take orders from over hyper girls.' Uranus slipped on that hair net thing on and began to try to fry the taco shells. "Well.. This is easy." Uranus was enjoying the peace and quiet in the back. She turned around to grab some seasoning when the grease popped up and attacked her. It hit her on the arm, and she went psycho. "WAHHHH!!" Uranus ran in circles. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" She tripped over her own two feet and fell into the grease pit. "NOOOOO!!" Uranus came out, kind of fried. "I LOOK LIKE A DAMN CHICKEN NUGGET!" Uranus cried, picking at herself and eating. "Hmm. needs salt." She said while covering herself in salt.  
  
And thus ends my insanity for now. Maybe I'll update tomorrow. Maybe. Hm.. I see flames coming to my little inbox thingy. So, if you liked it, yay. If you didn't, then why'd you read it all the way down here if you didn't like it? Oh well. Review if you can. See ya.. Later. ^_- 


End file.
